


All's fair in love and games

by Shibakamiko



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Ignis knows things, M/M, Noctis ain't having none of his shit, Prompto is a dirty cheater, Tickling, basically this is all silly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 14:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13836303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shibakamiko/pseuds/Shibakamiko
Summary: After years of nurturing secret feelings for a certain prince, Prompto seizes the occasion of a video game competition with Noctis to try expressing them. He's ready to use every mean necessary, even straight-out cheating, if it could get him just a kiss... But Noctis also has his plans, and a very merciless - albeit playful - method to punish cheaters.





	All's fair in love and games

When did he first notice he loved him?

Was it from the start? No… at that time he kept taking him for some sort of god, a holy being, far above this world; he didn’t even dare look at him. What he felt then was closer to veneration – with a tint of fear – than true love.  
Was it when he received Lady Lunafreya’s letter? Probably not. True, his first face-to-face meeting with him had made quite the impression on his young self. And maybe, just maybe, he had felt the lightest butterflies in his stomach as those lovely blue eyes stared at him… but nothing more. He had been too self-conscious to ever consider having the right to love anyone.

Truth be told, even now, he had no idea how and when it started. But the truth remained: he, Prompto Argentum, had a major crush on his prince.

It grew naturally over the years, as he got to know the real Noctis. Not that falsely neutral façade he kept outside; but that funny, gentle side of him he only showed to a very selected few.  
Now here they were, hanging out, joking and laughing together, sharing secrets, like only real friends do. And that was enough, more than anything a mere commoner like Prompto could have ever hoped for! Though in a small, dark part of his mind… he still greedily longed for more. Especially when they were alone with each other.

Like today.

Classes were over, and Noctis had invited him at his place for some hardcore gaming session. Recently, those kind of invitations had been coming on a more regular basis. And hey, if it meant more time to see his prince, Prompto certainly wasn’t complaining! As soon as they closed the door, they kicked their shoes off, let their schoolbags fall unceremoniously on the floor, and made their way inside the small yet cozy apartment. Noctis, that lazy-ass, didn’t go shopping very often and seriously lacked some food in his fridge; but they still found some of Ignis’ homemade cookies laying around and two bottles of Coke, which they gulped down as if they hadn’t eaten for days. Then they settled in front of the TV, and Noctis went to switch the console on.

Just before starting the game, though, the prince paused. His finger hovering above the start button.

           “What’s wrong?” Prompto cocked his head sideway. It wasn’t like him to freeze like this.  
           “Nothing… I just…” The other scratched his head bashfully. “Say, how ‘bout we spice things up a bit today, hm? Like… add some kind of penalty?”  
Penalty? Now that was a first. “Well yeah, sure. What penalty?”  
Noctis still had his back turned to him, but Prompto would have sworn he saw the tip of his ears blush a light pink.  _What is he up to?  
_            “…Winner gets to do whatever he wants with the looser?”

Wait… what!?! For a moment here, the blond thought his spit will go down the wrong way and he would choke on it. Damn that sounded pretty suggestive… or was he just imagining things?!  
 _Ok. Calm down. It’s Noct we’re talking about, he probably doesn’t even know where babies come from. Yeah. Right. Chill out dude, chill out.  
_ But oh, the possibilities… Maybe that was his chance. The prefect occasion to let his adoration be known. Steal a kiss from those gorgeous lips, or even more…? No, no, a kiss was good. For a start. If it was a penalty, Noct couldn’t refuse. Right?

           “Prom?” Shit, he’d just blacked-out there, didn’t he. The brunet was looking at him now, a vaguely worried expression on his face. “So, what do you say?”  
The other quickly composed himself and gave a vigorous nod.  
           “Hm, y-yeah, ‘k! Why not!” He smiled. “Hope you’re ready to loose, buddy~”  
He felt relieved when the prince grinned back. All awkwardness forgotten.  
           “Ah! That’s  _my_  line.”

Throwing his friend a controller, Noctis took place, cross-legged, on the sofa; Prompto sat on the carpet, right beside him. And the game began.

5 small minutes. That was all it took to shatter his dreams of an easy win. Of. freaking. course. Noct just  _had_  to pick that fighting game he was so good at, huh.  _That meanie!_  Out of the three rounds the match lasted, the prince completely crushed Prompto on the first one, whereas the blond barely saved his honor on the second – through mere luck. And now the third and last one was about to start, with very little chances ahead for him…  
But he wasn’t going to back down. He had to win… he had to! If only he could find a way to break the other’s perfect concentration…

At that time, a slight movement on his right caught his eyes. Noct’s socked foot. Ah yes, he’d noticed that little habit of his (he  _always_  noticed everything about him, even the most trivial things) : whenever the prince was getting too absorbed by a game, his feet would twitch, toes clenching and unclenching from time to time. Which was disturbingly cute, from Prompto’s totally not-biased point of view. Almost as cute as the same involuntary movements he’d make when the blond tickled those same toes…

_Oh. Hey, hold on a sec’…!_

With the way Noctis was sitting right now, all it would take was to extend one hand and…!

A vicious smile stretched his lips. Well… the prince never said anything about playing fair, did he~

He let Noct start the last round, and fought the first ¾ like he usually did. Then as the end drew near and it appeared clear as day that he wasn’t going to win through conventional means, he had his character retreat to the side and prepare a huge blast. Seeing this, Noctis reacted just as planned: he charged at him, intending to cut him off… and that was the exact moment Prompto had been waiting for.  
His free hand darted toward the vulnerable sole, and he quickly wriggled his fingers on the cloth-covered skin.

_Jackpot~_

The distraction worked wonders. Noct literally threw his controller in the air, his whole body tensing up with a surprised half-giggle as he retracted his attacked foot, almost falling down the sofa in the process. His poor character, left on his own, was completely defenseless against Prompto’s blast. The prince could only watch with wide eyes as his warrior got blown out of the screen, and the game proclaimed his loss.

           “Woohoooo!!” Prompto raised his fists in victory. He wasn’t the type to keep a low profile. “Eat that!”  
Noctis glared daggers at him.  
           “W-what was that for, you dick?!”  
           “Aw come on, don’t give me that look~ Not my fault you’re so  _ticklish_ ~” A wink. “Now, about my reward…”

He had expected the tantrum. He had expected Noct to argue. But he definitely hadn’t foreseen how quickly this look of anger would disappear, giving way to a dark, very menacing grin that did all sort of things to his heart – and other lower parts of himself…  
           “Oh yeah? You want a reward? I’ll give you one. Exactly the reward you deserve…”

The implication of those words stroke him a bit too late… precisely, as Noct’s hands dove to his sides.  
The squeak that escaped his lips almost rivaled a chocobo’s.  
           “GYAAHahahaha…!!”

W-what? Why? How??? This was  _not_  the outcome he’d hoped for! Noctis usually never tickled him, what had gotten into him today?! His brain couldn’t comprehend what was happening, yet the nerves-wrecking sensations were definitely real. And most excruciating. He curled up on himself, trying and failing at fending off those prying fingers.  
           “Oh?” Noctis bended over him, and  _Gods that smirk_ , that gorgeous yet so damn irritating  _smirk_ …! Seeing it right in front of his face sent shivers down Prompto’s spine, in the most delicious ways.  “It seems I’m not the only sensitive one here, huh? Who would have thought~”

What a lovely euphemism… Apparently, Noctis couldn’t say the t-word out loud. That didn’t make his teasing any less effective though. Prompto fell on his side, giggling like crazy, arms wrapping against his torso. Uselessly. Every time he’d cover a sensitive place, Noctis simply had to move a tad bit to the left, to the right, lower or higher. He would never run out of options: on Prompto,  _everywhere_  was a good spot!

           “N-NO-nononono-Nohoooct! D-DON’T…!!” he begged.  
           “What, can’t take what you give?” A low chuckle sent Prompto’s cheeks ablaze. Ok, time out, which stupidly creative Astral had made ler Noct  _so damn sexy_?! “Thought this was a fitting reward though. For  _cheaters_.”  
           “I-I didn’t cheheat!” Well, technically, he did… but still felt the need to protest. “Youhou forgot t-to precise the ruhuhules!!”  
           “Yeah, right…” Noctis rolled his eyes, amused. “I suppose I should keep it up then. Until you admit that  _I_ won!”

He could have come up with a few sassy ripostes to that.  _Could_. Instead, he choked when both hands found his hips and pinched lightly. He rolled on the floor, hysterical, and tried grabbing at the sofa to pull himself away; but was such a poor escape attempt going to save him? Oooh no, not a chance… Noct wasn’t letting go one second. Apparently, all those hours of fishing had given him light speed reflexes, and he followed Prompto’s every movement with ease.  
 _By the Six, is he good with his hands…!_ That thought made the blond blush even more. His own dirty mind certainly  _wasn’t_  helping!

Not that he had much time to ponder on this: his vigorous and uncontrolled trashing had unwillingly exposed his no.1 death spot, his underarms. And the prince lost no time before burying his fingers in the sensitive hollows. Prompto shrieked and clamped his arms down of course, but too late. Not only did that gave him no relief, but Noct’s hands were now trapped right on target! The blond wriggled like a worm on a hook, kicked, twisted, completely losing control over his limbs and nearly catching Noct in the face with his foot.

           “NOHOooo!! D-don’t- EEEP!!! Nohot theehehehere Noct pleaaaseee…!!!”  
What, oh what did he do to deserve this…! … No, stop, that was a rhetorical question. Karma was finally biting his butt, huh? For all those times he’d tickled the prince to tears?  _Wait, did he intend to go that far too??  
_            “Did  _you_  ever stop when I said please? No. So good luck with the begging.”  
Dammit he really was done for… And those fingers that never stopped tapping under his arms…! He couldn’t take it, tears were already threatening to spill at any time now, and the idea of more tickles to come finally broke his pride.  
           “O-Okay, okahahayy!! Y-you wohohon! YOU WON!!! Hahahahappy nohow?!”

The assault stopped as suddenly as it had started. Noct slowed down his fingers, until Prompto relaxed the muscles of his arms and allowed him to pull his hands free.  
           “Yep. Quite happy.” he nodded. “Took you long enough, though.”

Long, indeed. Tired as he was, his nerves buzzing, the blond couldn’t control his giggles, even now that he wasn’t been tickled anymore; he still shook feebly, and his cheeks had turned such a dark shade of red that his freckles had practically disappeared. This made Noct’s smile waver a bit. His thumb brushed softly under Prompto’s eyes, wiping the dewdrop-like tears with evident concern.

           “Hey? You ok there, pal…?” he asked.

Yes he was. More than just ok, even. Because he got to discover a new side of his prince, and he wouldn’t have trade this for all the gold in the world. Even through his blurry eyes, he could see Noctis’ handsome face leaning over him… that delicate pink dust on his cheeks… the exquisite curve of his lips as he worriedly chewed on the bottom one…  
The same lips he failed to capture. Ah well… there will be other occasions to…

His mind stopped mid-track. Thoughts fading into pure white, as Noct’s mouth fell on his. The kiss was sloppy, awkward, and overall not perfect  _at all_ ; but it felt good, so good… too good to be true… A shard of eternity, crystallized in two short seconds.  
That was everything he had wanted. Everything he had always hoped for.

They didn’t even notice they had both closed their eyes. But when they opened them again, the world around them felt brighter, more colorful than they remembered it.  
Prompto stared in awe, unable to tear his eyes away from his prince. While said prince, on the contrary, did his very best to look everywhere  _but_  at the other. He cleared his throat, the sound of it forced and strangled, as he scratched at his dark hair.

           “I-I, er… just… wanted to claim my reward…”

Those words traveled straight to Prompto’s heart. Did he… did he hear correctly? Was that supposed to mean… what he thought that meant? Hundreds of questions came tumbling on his tongue, but before he could voice any, the sound of keys hitting the kitchen counter cut through the silence.

           “Sorry for interrupting, but Noctis? I’d advise you to stop molesting your loyal subject, please.”

The two boys froze in concert. Turned their heads veeeery slowly.

And there stood Ignis, a grocery bag in one hand, looking all smug.

Shit, this was the  _worst_ …! Not only where they caught making out, but now that he realized it, in the most suggestive position ever, with Noct literally  _straddling his fucking thighs_!! Prompto wasn’t easily embarrassed, but he almost felt the need to hide behind his hands. The look on Noct’s face, though, made it all totally worth it. He wasn’t just panicked; he was utterly  _freaking out_! Eyes wide, jumping back on his feet so quickly he almost lost his balance, he started waving his hands in denial.

           “N-no, you have it all wrong…! I wasn’t… I mean, we weren’t…!”

His lies couldn’t be less convincing. Still, his pitiful attempt was really cute. Prompto rose on one elbow, and patted his knee reassuringly.  
           “Don’t fret Noct. It’s no big deal!” And turning to their spectator: “You’ve been here for a while, haven’t you Iggy?” The way he grinned clearly gave it away.  
           “Oh, quite some time.” The older one started unpacking vegetables, as if nothing had happened. “Since your goblin screech, I’d say? More or less.”  
Ok,  _that_  was embarrassing… and not only for him. Noctis gave a desperate whimper.  
           “Can you just… forget about all this, and… not mention anything to my dad? Please?” he tried.  
Ignis straightened his glasses, seemingly pondering on the thought.  
           “I suppose I could.” he conceded. “But only at one condition…”

Noctis immediately jumped on the opportunity, cutting him off and nodding. “Ok, ok, anything!”  
He never thought one minute that he was playing right in the older guy’s game… The latter’s grin, at that moment, turned positively  _evil_ as he completed: “… That you let poor Prompto get his well-deserved revenge.”

There was a moment of silence. Just enough for those words to sink in both boys’ minds. Then the prince slowly turned to his friend, pale and terrified.  
           “Prom…?” he gulped. “Come on, ha ha… I-I’m sure you don’t want that… right?”

But Prompto only smiled at him. An innocent, beaming smile, that bore a good amount of mischief…  
           “Oh, I don’t know Noct… That sounds like an acceptable condition to me? And you said it yourself, didn’t you?” Getting back to his feet, he raised both hands at eye level, and slooowly wriggled his fingers. “That you’d do  _anything_ ~”

Oh, how he enjoyed seen those pretty blue eyes widen in pure fear. As much as he had loved his experience at Noct’s mercy, nothing could beat the good ol’ game: him as the cat, and his precious prince as the squeaky mousy~

After all, as they said:  _all’s fair in love and war._

**Author's Note:**

> These two silly boys are gonna be the death of me <3


End file.
